monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cataleya Russo
Cataleya Russo - Duszyca pochodząca z Włoch, a konkretniej - z Toskanii. Jej temperament jest typowo włoski, choć stara się jak może zachować zimną krew. Większość osób ma ją za niewinną, niezdolną do okrucieństwa, troszku dziwną i trzymającą wszystko i wszystkich w ryzach dziewczyną, jednak bardzo łatwo wyprowadzić ją z równowagii a wtedy zmienia swoje oblicze o 180 stopni. Dziewczyna wciąż szuka swoich pasji, przeważnie w kierunku humanistycznym. Bardzo dba o nie zaśmiecanie słownictwa obcymi wyrazami i jest bardzo dumna ze swoich włoskich korzeni, nie da ich obrażać. Naprawdę, lepiej nie wchodzić jej ani w słowo, ani w jej poczynania. Osobowość Cataleya to dziewczyna o typowo włoskim temperamencie, jest żywotna, prawie wszędzie jej pełno, ale posiada wrodzony takt, dzięki czemu doskonale wpasowuje się do sytuacji oraz odnajduje wśród innych osób. Ma wielkie aspiracje i jest lekką perfekcjonistką, dąży do spełnienia się we wszystkich możliwych dziedzinach. Choć stara się być spokojną i wyglądać na opanowaną, rzadko jej to wychodzi. Kiedy się zdenerwuje, lepiej zejść jej z drogi. Jest obiektem podziwu przez wiele osób, z uwagi na swoją wielozadaniowość oraz empatię i słowność, ale skromna nie jest i ma wysokie poczucie własnej wartości. Jest naprawdę wartościową osobą oraz warto się z nią przyjaźnić lub chociaż mieć ją w znajomych - dziewczyna mówi prawdę, ale tak cwanie, że nie sprawia nikomu przykrości, potrafi wysłuchać oraz pocieszyć. Upiorka, jest towarzyską duszą i uwielbia kręcić się w pobliżu szkolnych śmietanek towarzyskich, zależy jej, by mieć jak najwięcej kontaktów z innymi osobami, co jak wierzy - w przyszłości zaowocuje pomocnymi dłońmi w razie kłopotów. Dziewczyna, w przypadku porażki, potrafi przyznać się do błędu, ale nigdy pod żadnym pozorem nie okaże emocjonalnie jak bardzo jest jej przykro. Duszyca, nigdy nie płacze w obecności innych. Wygląd Codik to przeciętnego wzrostu duszyca o typowej włoskiej urodzie, jej skóra, mimo rasy, jest naturalnie ciemna, karnację ma oliwkową. Dziewczyna posiada czekoladowe, puszyste niczym z reklamy szamponu włosy z złotawo brzoskwiniowymi pasemkami, figurę, której pozazdrościłaby jej niejedna modelka. Brwi Codik mają kruczoczarny odcień i są wydatne, nos dziewczyna ma niczym po operacji plastycznej, mały i lekko zadarty, jak również jej uszy, które również wyglądają jak dzieło chirurga. Usta duszycy są pełne, ale nie ciężkie i naturalnie karmazynowe, nad nimi znajduje się czarny, uroczy pieprzyk. Oczy Codik ma beżowe, białka oczne duszycy mają odcień kawy z mlekiem, a co ciekawsze, źrenice Codik nie są czarne, lecz mają barwę głębokiego indygo. Relacje 'Rodzina' Codik jest córką pary duchów, jej rodzina w całości pochodzi z Włoch. Nie ma rodzeństwa i nigdy nie chciała, uważa, że dzieci to największe zło. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dziewczyna uwielbia swoich krewnych, jak i swoje korzenie. Kocha zjazdy rodzinne urządzane zgodnie z tradycją co roku w lipcu. 'Miłość' Cataleya nie łatwo się zakochuje, praktycznie nigdy. Jakoś nie odczuwa potrzeby szukania drugiej połówki, a co dopiero wiązania się z kimś, tak na poważnie. Raczej nie okazuje swoich emocji innym osobom, w przeciwieństwie do jej włosów... w towarzystwie stara się utrzymać "poker face", by nie odkryto jej prawdziwych uczuć, nie lubi otwierać się przed innymi, ale ceni sobie osoby potrafiące to robić. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym przyjacielem Codik jest mały zając, który nazywa się Corso. To zwierzak żywotny (o ile można tak powiedzieć o duszy zająca) głodny nowych wrażeń i nie tylko - potrafi zjeść wszystko od gipsu, przez szkło po gumę. 'Przyjaciele' Włoszka przyjaźnii się z Cookie ZuHoof, Jay'em Ayton, oraz Bridgette Gargouille i Rantanem Ameteru. 'Znajomi' Do szkolnych znajomych duszycy, należą Erika Kumonosu, Justin Saina, a także Jamie Bezzear. 'Wrogowie' Ze wszystkich uczniów Straszyceum, Cataleyi najbardziej podpadła Mei - Lin Lang, którą dziewczyna ma za zwykłą beksę i " córeczkę mamusi" która z każdej niewygodnej sytuacji, obroni się płaczem czym wloszka stanowczo się brzydzi. 'Historie relacji' Z Peyton Itsas-Olatua Dziewczyny poznały się podczas jednego z projektów działalności pozaszkolnej, wyborów "Miss nastoletniej fotomodelki" Duszyca, uparła się by wziąść w tym przedsięwzięciu udział. Specjalnie szykowała się godzinami, dbając o to by i fryzura i ubrania były na odpowiednim poziomie, o ilościach czasu spędzonych na makijażu nie wspominając. Kiedy skończyła, była pewna że zdobędzie serca jury. Niestety....sędziom niezbyt do gustu przypadła kreacja Cataaleyi. Duszka miała ochotę wykrzyczeć Jury co sądzi o ich guście, (czy też jego braku) jednakże powstrzymała ją Peyton. Krakenka nie brała udziału w wyborach, jednakże dostała angaż by zadbać o biżuterię na pokazie. Peyton, zrobiło sie żal Cataleyi. Zaprowadziła duszycę na zaplecze, gdzie ofiarowała jej kiloka błyskotek. Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale po x"metamorfozie" stroju włoszki, sędziowie aż krzykneli z zachwytu - połączenie kreacji Duszki z błyskotkami Krakenki wywołało lawinę pochwał. Dziewczyny szybko znalazły wspólny język, a po pokazie którego Cataleya niestety, nie wygrała. Umówiły się na herbatę. Zostały przyjaciółkami i partnerkami w stylizacjach. Z Rantan Ameteru Z Jayem Dobry przyjaciel duszycy, polubili się już pierwszego dnia w szkole Cataleyi. Ceni sobie jego otwartość oraz płynącą od demona pozytywną energię. Z Eriką Kumonosu Znajoma Codik, sama nie wie czemu, ale jakoś lubi demonicę, zawsze stara się jej pomagać. Z Justinem Sainą Zaznajomili się w parku, podczas słonecznego weekendowego dnia. Cataleya, zachwycona okolicznym plenerem, prosiła okolicznych przechodniów o zrobienie jej zdjęcia czy dwóch, z czasem zaczęła zagadywać głodnych artystycznych doznań młodych malarek oraz malarzy, którzy równiez zachwyceni łonem natury, rozstawili swoje sztalugi przy slicznej fontannie z której co rusz radośnie niczym rybka w wodzie, wytryskiwała z rzeźby przedstawiającej slońce, umiejscowionej na samym czubku fontanny. Duszyca, jak zawsze była nienagannie ubrana, o makijażu rodem z Mediolanu czy fryzurze stylizowanej na sławną ostatnimi czasy aktorkę z Hollywood nie wspominając. O ile, początkowo czerpała wiele radości ze stania przed obiektywami turystów, fotografów i fotografek amatorów oraz służąc za żywą rzeźbę, w roli muzy, Cataleyi zaczęło się zwyczajnie...nudzić. Kiedy, kolejna "naciągnięta" przez nią osoba, szykowała się do zrobienia jej zdjęcia, (turysta z Chin wraz z żoną, którą pozowanie Cat zniesmaczało) duszyca momentalnie przerwała i odlewitowała jak gdyby nigdy nic, zostawiając Chińskie wilkołaki w lekkim zdezorientowaniu, przy felernej fontannie. Duszyca !ewitowała sobie, przyglądając się mijanym parkom zakochańców, ancymonów biegających bez sensu za jajowatą, sflaczałą piłeczką wysłużoną już przez czas czy nastolatki rozmawiające o swoich idolach, czy ciuszkach bez których "nie mogły przeżyć do jutra", mierzyła wszystkich od stóp do głów, dyskretnie rzecz jasna, lecz nikt nie zadowalał duszycy na tyle, by poświęciła więcej uwagi. Tymczasem, (jak większość zmęczonych lekcjami czy też pracą osób) przeglądając swój telefon, (a dokładniej blogi modowe) na ławeczce odpoczywał Justin, popijając kawę z termosa i chwytając cieple słoneczne promienie, prawdopodobnie ostatnie, przed nadejściem chłodnej, wilgotnej jesieni. Wzdrygał się na samą myśl tej pory roku, zdecydowanie był fanem spokojnego odpoczynku wsród natury, bez krajobrazów przedstawiających kałuże, taszczenia ze sobą parasola, czy koniecznością noszenia przy sobie chusteczki higienicznej, spowodowanej zatkanym z przeziębienia nosem, jednakże wolał pomarwtić się tym...kiedy indziej. Włoszka, nie zrezygnowana nadal lewitowała sobie, aż jej uwagę przykuł rozmarzony, odpoczywający dżinn. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, podleciała do niego, w końcu, był sławny a zdjęcie z celebrytą nie zdarza się codziennie prawda? Muzyk nie świadom obecności Włoszki, spokojnie popijał napój z kofeiną, dopóki dopóty Cataleya nie wypaliła przywitania, Justin aż zakrztusił się ze strachu, jedak szybko opanował sytuację. Duszyca, zaczęła przepraszać robiąc przy tym jeden ze swoich slynnych już "niewinnych" min, bez ogródek wypaliła iz chciałaby się z muzykiem sfotografować. Dżinn, z autentyczną radością, że ktoś go rozpoznał od razu zgodził się na propozycję duszycy, jednakże...kiedy spojrzał na swoją jasną koszulę, spostrzegł ze odrobina kawy zabrudziła materiał i to...dosyć widocznie,jak tylko kawa potrafi. Dla Russo, nie stanowiło to problemu, stwierdziła iz plamy nadają "klimat" koszuli, dzinn nie był co do tego pewny, ale zaśmiał się lekko. Cat na chwilkę odleciała, prosząc by muzyk nie ruszał się z miejsca, wróciła z...wilkołaczym Chińskim małżeństwem. Duszyca wybrała plener, doradziła Chinczykowi jak ma trzymać aparat (Tak, tak nie potrafił go prawidłowo trzymać) po czym wyciągnęła puderniczkę, by poprawić sobie makijaż, Justinowi tez się "oberwało" upudrowała mu nos, stwierdziwszy iż przez nos chłopaka byłby efekt jakby "Światło rzygało Tobie na twarz" mało tego, duszyca pokazała piosenkarzowi, jak powinien zapozować, trochę...osłupiony propozycją Cat, wykonał jej...prośbę. W końcu, powstało wspólne zdjęcie w planie amerykanskim z Cataleyą Russo i Justinem Sainą w rolach głównych. Kiedy, mieli rozejść się w swoje strony, wymienili się adresami E-Mail, zaraz po tym muzyka zaczepiły dwie nastolatki, które również tak jak Cata rozpoznaly w nim celebrytę, do końca dnia dzinn patrzył na swiat przez różowe okulary, zaś Cat wydrukowala zdjęcie a obecnie traktuje je jako swoją najcenniejszą pamiątkę. Z Jamie Bezzear Dobra znajoma Cataleyi. Lubi spędzać z harpią czas, np. na wypadach po zakupy. Z Mei - Lin Lang Codik nie lubi Mei, uważa, że jest "beksą" oraz "płaksą" i płacze z byle powodu, czego duszyca wprost nie znosi. Nie potrafi zrozumieć wrażliwej natury kotki, unika jej jak ognia. Z Bridgette Gargouille Bridgette to bardzo dobra przyjaciółka Cataleyi, bardzo lubią swoje towarzystwo i mogą na siebie liczyć. Zainteresowania 'Fotomodeling' Obiektyw wprost kocha osobę duszycy, a dziewczyna ubóstwia wręcz, kiedy ktoś robi jej zdjęcia (nie pozwoli na to pierwszej lepszej osobie) Cata ma bardzo duże szanse na powodzenie w świecie modelingu, nie tylko z uwagi na swój wysoce estetyczny wygląd, czh niezłomny charakter, dziewczyna nie peszy się przed kamerami i jest w stanie wczuć się w każdy typ sytuacji. 'Kosmetyka' Duszycę, pasjonuje wyrób kosmetyków,a także ich zastosowanie i wpływy na organizmy. Kiedyś, uczęszczała na kursy, dla kosmetyczek. 'Charakteryzacja i wizaż' Duszyca, za pomocą partii kosmetyków, jestt w stanie zmienić czyjąś twarz nje mal nie do poznania. Wielokrotnie, bawiła się tak z kuzynkami, upodabniając się do sławnych modelek, celebrytów i tym podobne. To zajęcie, przynosi jej wiele satysfakcji oraz radości, spokojnie mogłaby zająć się wizarzem na poważnie. Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - Cataleya potrafi lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Telekineza' - Codik potrafi przenosić przedmioty stałe siłą woli. *'Opętywanie' - Cataleya może opętać inną osobę, wyjątkami są demony oraz duchy, a także hybrydy demonów i duchów z innymi potworami. *'Czytanie z ruchu warg '- Jako duch, dziewczyna opanowała tą sztukę, potrafi czytać z ruchu warg - niestety, jedynie, jeśli ktoś mówi po włosku. *'Przenikliwość' - Cataleya potrafi przenikać przez ciała stałe. *'Niewidzialność' - Duszyca potrafi stać się nie widoczną dla normalsów oraz potworów, prócz demonów i innych duchów. Niezapomniane cytaty Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Mówi z bardzo silnym włoskim akcentem. *Jej włosy, zachowują się jak "żywe" tzn. kosmyki Cataleyi często podnoszą się do góry, opadają albo poruszają na boki. *Posiada mały pieprzyk nad ustami. *Często nosi się w zieleni. *Ma bardzo donośny ton głosu, bardzo. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' : Codik, Kodak (przez San-Hee) *'Najbardziej lubi...'Spacery i modę *'A najmniej...'"chodzące encyklopedie" oraz swoje włosy *'Ulubione powiedzonko': "O rajuniu" *'Nie rusza się bez.'...szczotki, do ujarzmienia włosów *'Sekret jej pokoju .'..Jej łóżko znajduje się na balkonie Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|leftWłochy - państwo leżące w Europie Południowej, posiadające na swoim terytorium dwie enklawy: San Marino na północy i Watykan na terenie stolicy kraju Rzymu. Włochy cechuje wyżynny i górzysty krajobraz.Praktycznie cały kraj reprezentuje klimat podzwrotnikowy i roślinność śródziemnomorska. Całkowita granica lądowa Włoch wynosi 1932,2 km. Sąsiadują z Francją – 488 km granicy, Szwajcarią – 740 km, Austrią – 430 km i Słowenią – 232 km. Wewnątrz terytorium Włoch znajdują się ponadto dwa państwa-enklawy: San Marino (39 km granicy) i Watykan (3,2 km). Linia brzegowa jest dość dobrze rozwinięta, długość wybrzeża wynosi aż 7600 km. Oblewają je wody kilku akwenów Morza Śródziemnego: Morze Liguryjskie, Morze Tyrreńskie, Morze Jońskie i Morze Adriatyckie. Zachodnie wybrzeże półwyspu jest rozczłonkowane wieloma zatokami (Gaecka, Neapolitańska, Salerno) i skalistymi przylądkami. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|108pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Ciekawostki *Ma swój odpowiednik w świecie Ever After High - Isabellę. *Imię "Cataleya" zostało zaczerpnięte od głównej bohaterki filmu "Colombiana", ksywkę "Codik" zawdzięcza prawdziwemu imieniu głównej bohaterki książki Doroty Terakowskiej "W krainie kota", można je przetłumaczyć jako "Gwiazda" (było jej pierwszym imieniem) zaś nazwisko zostało zaczerpnięte od rodziny Russo z serialu "Czarodzieje z Waverly Place", co ciekawsze, rodzina była w połowie Włochami. *Do swoich przyjaciół zwraca się słowami z j. Włoskiego, które im przyporządkowała zgodnie z zainteresowaniami, np. Do Justina, zwraca się per.Cantante (wł. Piosenkarz) czy do Jamie per.Ballerino (wł. Tancerka). *Imię jej zwierzaka pochodzi z j. włoskiego i oznacza "Bieg". *Dziewczyna jest prawdziwa znawczynią makaronu, zna wiele jego gatunków, rodzajów, przepisów oraz potrafi go doskonale przyrządzać. *Uwielbia taniec zwany Swing. *Szczerze nie lubi kotów. Przypominają jej o okropnej kuzynce. *Potrafi "operować" i posługiwać się swoimi włosami, może przyspieszyć ich porost, a także za ich pomocą np. podnieść kubek, czy przytrzymać się poręczy, choć jako iż jest duchem, raczej z tych zdolności nie korzysta. *Jest widoczna na fotografiach i filmach, co ciekawsze, inne duchy w jej obecności również stają się widoczne na kliszy. *Odkąd pamięta, kocha programy typu "Eurowizja", konkursy muzyczne. *Dziewczyna ubóstwia, kiedy ktoś ją maluje, lub robi jej zdjęcia. *Ulubiona pora roku Cataleyi to jesień, miesiąc wrzesień, a pora dnia ranek. *Ksywka nadana dziewczynie (Kodak) przez San-Hee Yumehę, jest nawiązaniem do firmy produkującej przybory fotograficzne, między innymi klisze oraz papier fotograficzny. Galeria CataleyaKolorowyPortret.jpg|Rok 2017 pozdrawiam ~ CataleyaPierwszyPortretWKoncepcie.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Cataleyi, w koncepcie pochodziła z Grecji. Codic ID.jpg Cataleya szkic 4.jpg Cataleya szkic 3.jpg Cataleya szkic 2.jpg Cataleya szkic 1.jpg CataleyaKolorowyPortret2.jpg PrawdopodobnieCataleyaPaintowyMalunek.png|Malowana w paincie, to co że ma zły kolor cieni...to nic... Cataleya na walentynki.jpg Cataleya i Peyton chibi.jpg Cataleya moodboard by Rochi.jpeg|Moodboard Cataleya Russo (Naranja Corso) koncept.jpg|Koncept art Cataleyi - jeszcze pod imieniem "Naranja Corso" Cataleya pierwszy rysunek oficjalnej wersji.jpg Cataleya NDID.jpg|Nowy design. W różnych seriach Cataleya AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Bridgitte&Cataleya NS.jpg|New Scaremester z Bridgette Gargouille Cataleya AA13BD.jpg|Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters Cataleya PD.jpg|Picture Day Cataleya D portret.jpg Cataleya BLS.jpg|Bloody Little Secrets Cataleya GN.jpeg|Gypsy Night Cataleya maska do BLS.jpg|Maska do Bloody Little Secrets EndeMadiCataleya GB.jpg|Gloom Beach Randomowystrójdlacataleyi.jpg Od innych Cataleya Skullette.png|Skull Cataleyi by PixieGiggler Cattttaleya.png|Cataleya w simsach od Liścia Catatata.png|Jak obok tyle że portret CataleyaSkulette by Listek.png|Skullette od Listka Meta timeline *Kwiecień 2017 - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Codik DiRusso *2017 - Zmaiana znaków z Codik DiRusso na Cataleya Russo. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Cataleyą orazx tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *18.05.17 - Cataleya zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Włochy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija